Don't Close Your Eyes
by RampantMuses
Summary: CM Punk is never one to back down from a challenge. When Alayna indirectly issues a challenge of an intimate nature, he makes it his personal mission to make her see stars. For southern.dreamz


Don't Close Your Eyes

Disclaimer: I cannot claim any rights or ownership to any characters or trademarks pertaining to the WWE including C.M. Punk/Phil Brooks. I can claim rights to the OC Alayna, since I helped to create her. A little treat for my rebel and kindred spirit.

For Brandi

Thank you for being so patient with me while the muses were running amok.

Conversation buzzed and hummed as they silently reflected over their menus. His hazel green eyes flicked up from the menu to find her completed absorbed. He stroked his palm over the back of her hand, enjoying the sensation of her soft skin against his.

"Have you decided on what to order yet?" He inquired, laying his down against the dark cherry finish of the table top. She glanced up, her luminous brown eyes sparkling bright as she shoved the menu aside.

"I'm close to a decision. I'm just so glad I've got a chance to see you...I miss you like crazy, Phil." She answered, confessing what she felt down to her soul. Phil grinned widely as he took her hand in his and lifted it to his lips, brushing a tender kiss against her knuckles.

"I miss you too, Alayna. I'm glad the planets aligned just right for us to meet up, even if it is just for the evening." He grinned, cracking a joke about his helacious schedule. Alayna giggled softly; Phil's sense of humor never failed to put a smile on her face.

"I'm just glad to be with you."

He was about to kiss her knuckles again when the waiter arrived to take their orders. After they gave their orders of grilled chicken and medium well done steak, the waiter whisked away their menus. Phil allowed his eyes to drift from hers, lingering on the bare expanse of collar bone. His teeth sank into his lower lip as he envisioned nibbling kisses over that bare expanse of soft, olive-toned flesh.

"Phil...what's wrong?" Alayna asked, curious as to why he was staring at her with such intensity. Phil shook himself, bringing his gaze to meet hers again.

"Nothing's wrong 'Layna. I guess you could say I'm hungry for more than just food." He replied, his tone flirtatious. She bit her lip nervously; they'd been working to take the relationship deeper, past the "This is my good friend...insert name here" phase. While he seemed raring to go, she was reticent.

"Now's my turn to ask, what's wrong?" Phil inquired, taking a slow sip of his water, his keen brown eyes not missing a thing. She ducked her head, her cheeks flaming. How could she even admit what was going through her mind?

"It's nothing..."

"You know better, you can tell me anything. I'm not going to judge you...far be it from me to throw stones in any sort of house, glass or otherwise." He probed, clasping her hand gently with his. Alayna took a deep steadying breath. She was about to admit that she didn't understand the ways of pleasure...at all. It was either now or never. Brushing her fingers over the delicate gold charm bracelet that encircled her left wrist, she finally spoke.

"I have never...you know..."

"You know what? I don't know what you've never done if you can't tell me what it is?" He teased, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze as he waited her out. Alayna had always been a mystery to him, one he could spend considerable hours unraveling, yet he could never solve her. He loved a challenge, and she was proving to be quite a challenge indeed.

"Well, I know you're expecting sex..."

"Alayna, I don't expect anything. If I end up with a cold shower before bed, that's what I'll have to take. "

"Hear me out, please? If you are, I just want to be honest. I just don't get it." She replied, hoping that would be a complete answer for him. Phil's brow arched in question; what in the world did she mean when she said she didn't get it?

"Hold up...time out. What do you mean you don't get it? I'm not sure I get it. What is it that you don't understand?"

Alayna felt her cheeks burn hotter. How could she tell him that she'd never experience _la petite mort_, the little death...an orgasm? She didn't understand it. She'd never felt the burn of pleasure, the height of desire, the one thing that made a woman's eyes roll back in her head.

"I just don't get what the big deal is about sex."

"Wait a second...I think I get it. You mean, you've never had an orgasm? "He asked, his expression guarded. Before she could answer, the waiter arrived with their entrees, doing his best to disguise his mischievous smile as he served them their dinner. Phil gave the man a warning glance, which sent him scurrying away from their table.

Alayna dipped her head down, attempting to hide her embarrassment. If she could crawl into a hole at that moment, she would. She picked up her fork, ready to eat quickly and get the hell out of that restaurant when his right hand took hers.

"Alayna, look at me," He murmured gently, waiting to continue. He wouldn't go on until her soulful brown eyes met his. After a beat, she allowed her eyes to meet his. Phil smiled wickedly as he brought her hand, palm side up to his lips. He pressed a tender kiss against her soft skin, nipping her palm lightly with the edge of his teeth. Alayna gasped inaudibly, feeling heat swirl along the length of her spine. His eyes burned gold as he pressed another lingering kiss against her palm.

"This is rather perplexing to me. How could you not have had an orgasm?" He inquired softly, digging into his entree as he watched her. She shifted the grilled vegetables around on her plate listlessly.

"It's just..."

"Are you a virgin, Alayna?" He asked quietly, taking great care to keep his volume low enough to keep the conversation private. Her head shot up, her brown eyes sparkling with indignation, her expression one of bordering on furious.

"For your information, I am not a virgin!"

"Okay, okay. I wasn't damning or indicting you, Alayna. Whether you've never been intimate with a man or more than one, it doesn't matter to me. So tell me, why is it that you've never experienced _le petite mort_?" He soothed, his hands taking hers, applying gentle and reassuring pressure until he saw her relax. Alayna sighed, resigned to the fact that she'd have to talk opening about this.

"I've had sex...and it was okay...pretty decent, in fact. I just have never gotten that high that every woman brags about." Alayna admitted finally, her eyes meeting his. A slow smirk curved his thinner lips, making his lip piercing even more prominent. He gave her a slow nod, his mind on full tilt. He knew he had to show her all the high points. He could only hope to God that she'd let him.

"In my experience, I have found that pretty decent sex usual ends with both partners being satisfied. If you haven't been brought to orgasm at least once during lovemaking, and this is purely from a male stand point, any sex you've had in the past hasn't even come close to pretty decent. "Phil replied casually, offering her a bite of his steak. She delicately took the morsel off the end of his fork, moaning softly in delight as she chewed. The sound caused his blood to warm, his body responding in all the right ways; the woman was going to be the death of him.

"Well, they tried..."

"They didn't try hard enough, Alayna." He countered gently. "When it comes to the womanI take to my bed, I try my best to rock her world. I want to watch her writhe in pleasure when I taste her. I want her nails raking down my back, digging in when a well-placed thrust hits just the right spot."

Alayna bit back a whimper. She wanted nothing more than to get the hell out of that restaurant. This time it wasn't because she wanted to crawl in a hole and die. She wanted to tear his clothes off. A slow, burning ache was building between her thighs and no amount of squeezing her thighs closed could relieve it.

"Did I say something right, 'Layna? Did I just turn you on?" He teased; one fingertip stroked a light pattern over the back of her hand. She gasped, unsure of her voice, unsure of what to say. His eyes met hers, held the gaze for a brief moment. He would be damned if they would stay there a moment longer. Phil raised a hand to flag down a passing waiter. Her brow furrowed in confusion.

"What are you doing?" She inquired, her eyes flicking from Phil to the waiter.

"Check, please."

* * *

Phil hailed a cab with a free hand. His right arm was cinched securely about her slender waist. His fingers brushed over the royal blue silk of Alayna's dress. When she'd met him at the hotel for a drink before dinner, his jaw had all but dropped at the sexy little dress. There was no little black dress in the world that could compare. It hugged her lush curves delectably, yet still left a lot to the imagination.

"Your carriage awaits, my lady." Phil spoke, bringing her hand to his lips before handing her down from the curb into the cab. She smiled, scooting over to give him a place to sit. He smiled and slipped in, closing the door with a solid thud.

"Where to?" The driver spoke up, taking Phil's attention away from Alayna.

"The Hilton Chicago, 720 South Michigan Avenue. The faster you can get there without killing us, the larger the tip." Phil replied to the driver, who gave him a knowing look. Alayna arched a delicately sculpted brow as they pulled away from the curb.

"Why the rush?" She asked quietly, her mind still reeling from the impromptu end of their dinner. Phil gave her a careless smile and leaned in, his lips brushing her ear.

"Why not rush? When it comes to your pleasure, we can't get back to your hotel fast enough." He murmured, his hand lightly brushing her knee. She gasped, knowing the possibility of his salacious words being overheard by their driver.

"Phil..."

"Alayna...don't worry, I'll be sure that what I say is only heard by you. I have many a brave plan for your seduction." He purred, his lightly calloused fingertips stroking light patterns over the bare expanse of thigh. Alayna gasped, trying hard not moan aloud at the touch of his hand. His caress felt too good.

"Your skin is so soft, I wonder if it tastes as good as it looks. I've longed to lick, kiss, and nibble every inch of you." He mused, the edge of his teeth grazing the hyper sensitive spot right behind her ear. Her hand gripped his thigh lightly, squeezing gently as her body trembled.

"There's one place I want to taste you. I want to lick and stroke your pussy with my tongue. I want to taste your need on my lips; I want it to flood my mouth when you come." He whispered, his hand riding high on her silk covered thigh. Alayna's teeth sank into fullness of her bottom lip, her head falling back against the seat. She felt the heat wash over her, felt it throb hot and liquid between her thighs. The intensity of her desire was all encompassing.

"You want that, don't you? You want me to taste you. You want me push you over that edge with my mouth, my hands, my cock. You'll want everything I have to give you; I'll have you begging for it."He promised hungrily as he nibbled a soft kiss against her neck. Her left hand drifted up to his cheek, her fingers brushing along his stubbled jaw, her bracelet tinkling softly as his mouth descended over the curve of her neck. She had to fight to not cry out when she felt his teeth sink gently into sensitive flesh. She could barely recognize her own voice as she spoke.

"Phil, please..."

"Just like that, I'll have you breathless and panting." He purred, smiling as the cab slowed to a stop in front of his hotel. Phil pulled his wallet out and handed the driver a fifty dollar bill, more than adequate to cover the ride and tip. With a flourish, Phil stepped out and offered a hand down to Alayna. She took it gratefully, sliding out of the cab and closing the door solidly behind her.

The driver grinned broadly, a low whistle escaping him as he watched the handsome pair leave his cab.

"Lucky bastard."

* * *

Phil slid the key card into the lock, swiping it quickly. The light flashed green and he escorted her though. Alayna gasped as her eyes took in the room before her. From the lush carpeting to the crown molding, everything about the room screamed luxury. Her eyes fell to the king size bed with scroll patterned bedding accented with black throw pillows, then to the opposing wall. A large mirror, rectangle in shape, framed in silver, stretched from the crown molding to the top of the cherry wood desk. She gazed at her reflection, her blushing cheeks, wondering what she had gotten herself into.

Phil approached Alayna slowly, watching the emotions flicker across her face in the mirror. He found her exquisite; His eyes trailed from her shoulder down to the flaring curve of her hip. His hands slid to the curve of her slender waist, pressing him lightly against her back.

"Have I told that you've got a form like mortal sin? You've been killing me in this dress." He whispered softly, burying his nose in the fragrant tumble of dark curls that spilled over her shoulders. Her hands covered his, watching their reflections in the mirror. She had to admit, they made a stunning pair.

"You said in your message to dress nice." She answered meekly, her fingers interlinking with his as he skimmed his palms upward. His eyes watched her, taking in her every expression as their conjoined hands cupped her satin covered breasts.

"And you didn't disappoint. Your breasts are perfect, 'Layna. They fill my hands just right." He purred, squeezing the high, rounded globes gently. His fingertips found her budding nipples, feeling them grow tighter in his tender grasp. Alayna's eyes widened at the wickedly erotic sight that played back in the mirror. It was too much for her to take. She turned her head from the mirror, unable watch the image unfold before her.

"Don't close your eyes." He hissed sharply, causing her to whimper when he squeezed one nipple firmly. She arched and gasped, her head turning back to face their shared reflection.

"Whatever you do, don't close your eyes. I want you to watch me as I show you pleasure." Phil murmured as he undid the silky tie that held the bodice of the wrap dress closed. His fingers disentangled themselves from hers, pushing away the royal blue satin to bare her navy blue demi bra with golden lace trim to his gaze. The bra barely covered her delectably hard nipples, leaving the dusky pink peaks vulnerable.

" Mmm, you are quite the surprise, 'Layna. Should I taste those nipples, roll my tongue over them...would you like that?" He asked lasciviously, turning her to face him, his hands lifting her breasts up higher to meet his ardent mouth. Alayna gasped, watching as his tongue snaked out, the silver tongue stud glinting with saliva. He looked up as he closed his mouth over her nipple, rolling his tongue over one aching bud. Alayna moaned, her fingers gliding through the silky fall of dark hair, tugging lightly with each pull of his mouth.

"Ohh...Phil,please...don't stop..." She whimpered, entangling her fingers in his hair, her back arching to offer more of herself to his avid mouth. He released her captive nipple slowly, the ball of the tongue stud brushed tender flesh as he freed her. Phil flicked his gaze up, taking in her expressive face as he nibbled kisses between her breasts. She was so hungry, so eager for him; it was more than he could bear. He fought back the urge to be rampant with her, taking before he had the chance to give. That had been done far too often to her. His mission was this: Make sure Alayna saw stars.

Alayna's gaze flicked to the mirror, taking in her disheveled bodice, the crested peak of her breast damp with the ardent attention from his mouth. She looked thoroughly debauched and made the ache between her thighs intensify. When his mouth closed over her neglected nipple, she gave a low moan.

She panted as his hands slipped the cap sleeves of her dress down her arms while he suckled the tight bud. The silk skimmed down her lightly muscled arms, coming to rest at her navel. He released her nipple with a slick pop, his fingers gliding over silky flesh to find the clasp of her bra. His eyes held hers as he slid the lace and silk obstruction off, causing her breasts to spill out of their prison. Phil tossed the naughty little confection across the room, grinning as it landed on the floor. When he reached for her left wrist, she drew back, bringing her bracelet clad wrist protectively to her breast.

"What's wrong, 'Layna?" He inquired, wondering why she was so protective of a bracelet.

"I never take it off, ever." She murmured gently, not giving much in lieu of explanation. He arched a brow, his fingers encircling her wrist and drawing it away from her body. He noted one of the charms was a delicate four leaf clover. Phil drew her wrist to his lips, pressing a gentle kiss against the pulse that throbbed gently under the soft skin.

"Why do you never take it off?"

"It's a family thing. Each generation of the women of my family have worn it. It's a good luck thing." She admitted, her cheeks flushed lightly at the admission. She knew what his thoughts were on luck. His motto was "Luck is for losers"; He even had it tattooed on his left forearm. Alayna saw the curve of his lips, the set of his jaw as he thought about what she'd just said.

"I'll make a deal with you, Alayna. When I make you come, you lose the bracelet. You don't need luck, beautiful. All you need is faith." He murmured, taking her hand as he led her to the enormous king size bed. He gave her a slow smile as he lay her down upon the bed. Alayna sank into the mattress, watching him with curious eyes as he knelt down between her splayed legs.

"Could you do something for me?" She asked softly, bringing his attention from the silken hem of her dress. His heated hazel gaze met hers, baring his teeth in a feral smile.

"Name it, 'Layna."

"Could you...lose your jacket and shirt? I want to see you." She whispered, a blush stained her cheek. He gave her a slow, sensual look before ridding himself of his dark gray blazer, followed by his t-shirt tossing them to a nearby Queen Anne chair. Her teeth sank into her bottom lip as he stripped down, eyes lingering on his flat nipples and metal bars that bisected each of them. Alayna felt her mouth water as she stared at him. She wanted to run her tongue over them, tugging lightly on each barbel with her teeth.

"Like what you see, sweetheart?" His smooth voice jarred her from her thoughts and caused her cheeks to grow even pinker as she nodded. Her soft whimper turned into a gasp of surprise; He knelt before her, as a supplicant would his mistress, his eyes flicking up to meet hers. With nimble fingers, he slid the hem of her dress up a fraction of an inch.

"Now, to pick up where I left off..." He mused, his eyes never leaving hers as he slid the navy blue silk upward. Without being bid to do so, Alayna rose slightly to allow him to slide the fabric up over her hips. He smiled at the matching blue and gold thong, noting how it barely covered her. With quick hands, he slid the tiny scrap of lace off, secreting them away in his pocket before turning his full attention back to her. Even with her legs demurely closed, he could see that she was smooth and bare.

"What a naughty little minx you are, 'Layna." He murmured to himself, his eyes flicking up to catch hers as with gentle hands he spread her legs, baring her feminine flesh to his hungry gaze. With his gaze locked on hers, he drew a calloused fingertip down, parting her with questing fingers. He had to bite back a groan of delight; she was running wet and ready. With a slow grin, he brought his sticky fingers to his lips and lapped delicately at her essence, groaning softly at the clean, sweet flavor of her. The very scent of her sent a throb of need through him. He knew this foretaste was just that, a teasing sample to whet his appetite. It wouldn't be enough for him.

"Lose the dress." He ordered tersely, nodding toward the wide swath of blue silk that lay gathered about her waist. Moving slowly, Alayna sat up and drew the dress upward, tossing it over his shoulder to pool on the floor.

"Spread your legs wider, Alayna." His tone borne of quiet authority made it clear that he would only give the command once. Alayna sighed softly, opening her legs as wide as she could. She could feel heat rising to flush her face. She'd never willingly opened herself up in this manner before and the fact that she willing did as he ordered stole her breath. Yet, none of that mattered the moment he drew his tongue over her dripping flesh.

Shocked, Alayna arched, her fingers sinking through his silky dark hair, tugging him closer. She could hear his wicked chuckle as she lifted her hips, offering more to his mouth. With two dexterous fingers, he parted her, baring the aching nub that begged to be teased. When the silvery barb of his tongue stud brushed her clit, she cried out wordlessly; the sensation was unlike anything she'd experienced.

His eyes flicked up to meet hers and held as he suckled the throbbing nubbin, his tongue working the nerve-filled flesh feverishly as one long finger sank inside her. Alayna gasped, fighting hard to keep her eyes open as he worked and wrought her body with an expertise that was excruciatingly intense. A second finger joined the first, thrusting slow and easy while his tongue flickered an effortlessly fast rhythm. Alayna couldn't control her moans, her body rocking against the onslaught. His movements became faster, sensing the nearness of her orgasm. His eyes met hers as she tumbled over the edge, her body arching as pleasure swamped her senses.

Alayna cried his name; True to his promise, he'd made her come. She gloried in the sensations that buffeted her. She allowed her grip to relax, allowed herself to relax by slow degrees. She lay still for what seemed an eternity, letting her body enjoy the waves of pleasure while he moved to stand. Phil reached down and captured her left hand, turning it to bare the clasp of her charm bracelet to the light. With a deftness he was shocked by, he unclasped and removed the delicate bauble, placing it gently on the mahogany nightstand.

"I don't think I can move..." She sighed as he joined her, aligning himself beside her prone body, one hand splayed palm down against the plain of her belly. He grinned, pressing his nose into her fragrant hair.

"Now that wouldn't be exactly fair, 'Layna." He chuckled lightly as his free hand captured her wrist and brought her hand between his sleekly muscled thighs, pressing her palm against his throbbing cock. She gasped, feeling the heat of his body seeping into her skin as she palmed the denim covered bulge, earning a low pitched, lusty groan. Her teeth sank into her bottom lip as she turned to face him, her eyes meeting his under lowered lashes as she reached for his belt buckle. With sure hands, she unclasped the buckle and released the copper button from its denim mooring. When she reached for the metal tab of his zipper, he stopped her hand.

"No teasing, 'Layna. I've waited too long for this." He murmured, extricating himself from her embrace to finish what she'd started. Rising, he lowered the fly, and with one swift move, he slid his jeans off. Phil bit back a groan, the cool air sliding over his now nude body. His right hand encircled his cock, stroking from base to tip, smearing a clear drop of precum over the plump, plum shaped crown. Alayna squirmed, her body moving in rhythm with his strokes, her gaze locked on his slowly moving hand. He couldn't hide his smirk of satisfaction as he watched her writhe helplessly on the bed. A feral growl filtered from his lips as he moved to the bed, pulling her to the edge of the bed, spreading her legs wide. With feather light strokes, he rubbed the head of his cock over her slick folds, purposefully hitting her throbbing clit with each pass of the aching crown.

Alayna whimpered, lifting her hips, wanting nothing more than to have him plunge inside her. With each teasing caress of his silky cock against her needy flesh, she grew more and more impatient. Her fingers dug into the duvet, fingers clamping hard into the fabric as he pressed the smooth, precum slicked head just at the entrance of her slick paradise.

"Phil...Please..."

"Phil, please what, 'Layna? I can't give you what you want unless you tell me." He taunted, growling his pleasure when her hands moved swiftly from the duvet to fist in his hair, her grip tightening as she tugged his head up, forcing his eyes to meet hers.

"I'm only going to say this once, so listen closely; I want you to fuck me and I would like that to happen before we both have to say goodbye in the morning; so you can either stop teasing me or you can damn well leave." She answered sweetly, pressing a kiss against his frowning lips.

"Whatever the lady wants..." He purred as he rose above her, hands braced on either side of her head as he surged forward, burying himself deep inside her. Her hands, which had been fisted in his hair, slid down to his shoulders, her fingernails digging in. Through gritted teeth, he growled at the sharp sting of her nails, glorying in the shades of pain and pleasure; the potency of the mixture was lethal in its own regard. If there was one thing he was addicted to, it was this. He held still, allowing the sensations to wash over him before he moved.

He heard her moan of pleasure and turned his gaze down on Alayna. His breath caught in his throat, marveling at how beautiful she looked. Her cheeks glowed with the flush of pleasure, her skin dewy.

"You wicked woman, don't close your eyes!" He commanded, drawing one hand to her breast, pinching a puckered nipple in warning. Her eyes flew open at the sudden pain, a whimper filtered from her lips.

"I'm so..."

"Don't apologize, 'Layna. Just keep your eyes on mine." He replied, as he thrust deep, pulling almost completely out before thrusting in harder. Alayna's eyes widened as she felt every inch of him, hot and throbbing, filling her, stretching her more than she imagined possible. Her hands clutched his shoulders, trying to hold on as he found the rhythm that pleased not just him, but her as well. She hooked her legs over his lean hips, drawing him in deeper, pulling their bodies closer.

He couldn't hide the smile; it was all but impossible to do so. Her need for him was delicious and wonderful. Switching tactics, he rolled them over, bringing her to sit astride him on the bed. His hands gripped her hips firmly as his eyes met hers, smiling broadly when he saw the shock in hers.

"Ride me, 'Layna."

Alayna shuddered as he guided her movements, showing her how to move. Soon, her hips rose and fell in a circular motion, bringing the head of his cock to hit just the right place inside her. Her head fell back, moaning her pleasure at their rhythm. His fingers dug into her hips, squeezing harder; a little painful reminder of where her eyes should be. She tilted her head down, her eyes instantly meeting his as her hips rolled. Restless, her hands moved to rest against his chest, giving her the balance she needed.

The moment his thumb brushed over the sensitive flesh of her clit, Alayna knew it wouldn't be long. The first stirrings of her orgasm spiraled; the waves of pleasure crashed into her as he continued to thrust deeper. Her eyes widened as she arched, and with all the strength she possessed, she kept her eyes focused on his as she came again. He rolled them again, thrusting harder and faster until he reached his own fulfillment, calling her name as he spilled himself inside her. He collapsed, his dark hair spilling across her breasts.

After their breathing slowed, he lifted his head, a wicked grin creasing his face. Alayna looked up into those bright hazel green eyes and couldn't hide her smile. He leaned down, kissing her gently as he drew them to lie side by side.

"You're right, you know." Alayna murmured through a yawn, causing Phil to cock a brow at the offhand statement.

"What am I right about, 'Layna?"

"Luck is for losers."

He chuckled as he drew the duvet around them. Cuddling her close, with her head tucked between his head and shoulder, they fell into a deep, satisfied sleep.


End file.
